The present invention relates to a fishing line loader which is used in applying fishing line from a spool to a fishing reel and also for returning line from a fishing reel to the fishing line spool.
To be usable, a fishing line loader must be able to both discharge and pickup fishing line from both spinning and spin-casting reels together with casting reels. With respect to the former, the axis of the reel is parallel to the fishing rod, while in a casting reel, the axis is perpendicular to the fishing rod.
Therefore, particularly when using monofilament lines, it is important that the fishing line be removed from the spool and placed on the reel correctly, with the preset looping of the line on the spool corresponding with the rotation of the reel.
In addition, a loader must have the flexibility for use not only on a workbench but also in the field at a fishing site.